


Booker gets shot, Elizabeth only wants to help

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [11]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Autistic Elizabeth (BioShock), Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Booker DeWitt Gets Shot, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Whump, lets suspend our belief that the sheild works m'kay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Booker gets shot. This is pure whump basically.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth
Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559641
Kudos: 8





	Booker gets shot, Elizabeth only wants to help

The Fink Factory wasn’t a very friendly place, it turned out. For all of Fink’s talk that he wanted to negotiate with Booker & make him his head of security, he really liked sending the police after him. Booker was, quite honestly, getting fed up at that point. Every time someone jumped them & he saw Elizabeth hide from the corner of his eye, his heart broke just that little bit more. One of these times she wouldn’t be fast enough, or she would get fed up & he’d be left alone. One of these times he wouldn’t be fast enough, he wouldn’t be able to protect her, & he’d have another innocent person’s blood on his hands. He wouldn’t be able to bare it. Was it genuine care he felt for her, or was he still orientated towards getting her to New York? At this point, the lines were so blurred that he wasn’t quite sure anymore.

“Booker!” She suddenly yelled from beside him, running behind cover. He must have missed someone, as a young looking soldier run out from behind the corner. Booker flicked his wrist almost lazily & a Bucking Bronco was sent his way. With panicked shrieks, the lad flailed around, shooting his gun frantically. A bullet hit a sign, ricocheting & silencing the young soldier’s cries.

“It’s safe now.” He called out to her. For some reason, he felt breathless.

“What happened?” Elizabeth yelled, running out from cover. Booker breathed a silent sigh of relief as he saw her, whole & safe.

“He shot himself, poor bastard,” He shook his head, “Too young to even hold a gun properly & they sent him out to fight.” He felt sorry for the poor kid, he couldn’t have been more than 16, could he? It seemed almost ironic, Booker himself used to be in that boy’s shoes, & yet here he was.

“Booker!” He heard Elizabeth yell, but it sounded far away, “You’re bleeding!”

“Hm?” It took a moment for him to realise it, feel the warmth of fresh blood dripping down his side. The pain hit him next, throwing him to his knees & ripping a strangled scream out of his throat. It had torn right through his side, shrapnel catching in the wound & cutting into the raw skin.

Elizabeth run up, dropping by his side, “Booker!” He panted heavily, blood flowing over his hands. His vision begun to swim, black spots appearing in the corners.

“Elizabeth.” He gasped. When had this happened? When had he let his guard down like that? He couldn’t even think, the pain was so bad.

“Don’t worry! I’ll get you somewhere safe!” Elizabeth sobbed, slinging his arm around her shoulder. He tried reaching out to her, she sounded so scared. He didn’t want her to be scared, that hurt even more than the wounds.

“Eliza...”

“Shh, don’t worry. I’ll patch you up.” She dragged his limp body over to a doorway. When had he grown so weak? She set him up against a wall, & went straight to work, peeling away the layers of his clothes. He had no strength to argue, so he just let her work away. His vision was going hazy, & eventually he grew deaf to Elizabeth’s reassurances. He begun mumbling to himself, as he often did when on the brink of unconsciousness.

“Anna? I’m sorry, Anna. ‘M sorry.” When suddenly he felt a stinging pain bloom over his cheek, & a loud whack rang in his ears.

“Don’t you dare black out on me, Mr DeWitt.” Elizabeth warned him, shaking her finger in front of his face accusingly. He held onto his stinging cheek, staring at her with wide eyes. He couldn’t even register the pain or the bone-weariness of the rest of his body, all he felt was his aching cheek & a deep-seated respect for Elizabeth. Also confusion. Did she slap him?

“Elizabeth? Did you slap me?” He finally asked when the curiosity got the better of him.

“Well, yes. What did you think I did?” He just shrugged half-heartedly. When she was done wrapping the nasty wound in his side, she helped him into a laying position & told him, very sternly, to take a nap. He thought best not to argue. He fell asleep to the dull throbbing in his cheek & the gentle hum Elizabeth seemed to be making. No, he definitely cared about this girl. He’s rather die than let those bastards from New York take her. Once they got to Chen & got the airship, their destination would be Paris.


End file.
